memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
CCG: Holodeck Adventures
|size = 2½ x 3½ |cards = 131 |pack = 11 |box = 30 }} This is a list of cards from The Holodeck Adventures, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. Artifact * The City of B'Hala Dilemmas * * Chula: Echoes * Chula: Trickery * Cytoplasmic Life-form * Dejaren * Emergent Life-form * Primitive Humanoids * Talosian Cage * The Clown: Guillotine * The Clown: Playing Doctor * Your Galaxy is Impure Doorway * Holodeck Door Equipment * '45 Dom Perignon * Ablative Armor * Satan's Robot Events * Bynar's Data Transfer * Dominion War Efforts * Ferengi Financial Data Net * Holo-projectors * Oo-Mox Facility Outpost * Transwarp Hub Incidents * Children of Light * Clone Machine * Cybernetics Expertise * Holoprogram: 221B Baker Street * Holoprogram: Deadwood * Holoprogram: Noah's Mountain Retreat * Holoprogram: The Fortress of Doom * Holoprogram: The Office of Dixon Hill * In the Zone * Jem'Hadar Shrouding * Tongo * White Deprivation Interrupts * All Threes * Data, Keep Dealing * I'm a Doctor, Not a Bartender * I've Been Waiting for You * Remember the Alamo * Small Oversight Missions * Establish Home Planet * Mine Gallicite * Repair Memorial * Seal Rift * Study Protonebula * Transport Colonists Objectives * Bajoran Resistance Cell * Hunting Group * Orbital Bombardment Personnel Bajoran * Els Renora * Iden - this personnel also has a Hirogen affiliation card * Teero Anaydis Cardassian * * Doran - this personnel also has a Hirogen affiliation card * Ekoor * Harath - this personnel also has a Hirogen affiliation card * Kejal - this personnel also has a Hirogen affiliation card * Mila * Rusot * Seskal * Vornar Dominion * Dar - this personnel also has a Hirogen affiliation card * Wodek'idan - this personnel also has a Hirogen affiliation card Federation * Admiral J.P. Hanson * Boothby * E.M.H. - Mark II * Edward Jellico * Ezri Dax * Lewis Zimmerman * Naomi Wildman * Sam Lavelle * Sumek - this personnel also has a Hirogen affiliation card * The E.C.H. * Weiss - this personnel also has a Hirogen affiliation card Hirogen * Dar - this personnel also has a Dominion affiliation card * Doran - this personnel also has a Cardassian affiliation card * Garren - this personnel also has a Romulan affiliation card * Harath - this personnel also has a Cardassian affiliation card * Iden - this personnel also has a Bajoran affiliation card * Kejal - this personnel also has a Cardassian affiliation card * Sumek - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Weiss - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Wodek'idan - this personnel also has a Dominion affiliation card Kazon * Rulat Klingon * B'Elanna Daughter of Miral * Chancellor Gowron * Kar'meth * Nirok Non-Aligned * Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel * Anastasia Komananov * Arachnia - this card is printed in black-and-white * Barash * Buster Kincaid - this card is printed in black-and-white * Captain Proton - this card is printed in black-and-white * Carlos * Chaotica * Cravic Unit 122 * Cyrus Redblock * Deputy Rozhenko * Dixon Hill * Dr. Noah * Duchamps * Durango * Eli Hollander * Falcon * Felix Leech * Frank Hollander * John Watson * * Lily * Lonzak - this card is printed in black-and-white * Madam Pulaski * Minuet * Mona Luvsitt * Mr. Garak * Nicki the Nose * Pralor Unit 3947 * Pralor Unit 6263 * Professor Honey Bare * Professor Moriarty * Regina Barthalomew - This card was printed with the name shown. The link goes to the correct page. * Secret Agent Julian Bashir * Sheriff Worf * Sherlock Holmes * Sigmund Freud * The President of Earth - this card is printed in black-and-white * The Twin Mistresses of Evil - this card is printed in black-and-white * Vic Fontaine Romulan * Garren - this personnel also has a Hirogen affiliation card * Praetor Neral Vidiian * Maleth Q Dilemma * Ar-Q-Ologist Q Event * Q's Fantasy Women - this card was mis-printed as a Q-Dilemma Q Interrupt * Quandary Ships Ferengi * Trullux Hirogen * Olarra - this card also has a Non-aligned affiliation card Non-Aligned * Baxial * Cravic Warship * Olarra - this card also has a Hirogen affiliation card * Pralor Warship Site * Holosuite Table Holodeck Adventures